A keyword or phrase is a word or set of terms submitted by a Web surfer to a search engine when searching for a related Web page/site on the World Wide Web (WWW). Search engines determine the relevancy of a Web site based on the keywords and keyword phrases that appear on the page/site. Since a significant percentage of Web site traffic results from use of search engines, Web site promoters know that proper keyword/phrase selection is vital to increasing site traffic to obtain desired site exposure. Techniques to identify keywords relevant to a Web site for search engine result optimization include, for example, evaluation by a human being of Web site content and purpose to identify relevant keyword(s). This evaluation may include the use of a keyword popularity tool. Such tools determine how many people submitted a particular keyword or phrase including the keyword to a search engine. Keywords relevant to the Web site and determined to be used more often in generating search queries are generally selected for search engine result optimization with respect to the Web site.
After identifying a set of keywords for search engine result optimization of the Web site, a promoter may desire to advance a Web site to a higher position in the search engine's results (as compared to displayed positions of other Web site search engine results). To this end, the promoter bids on the keyword(s) to indicate how much the promoter will pay each time a Web surfer clicks on the promoter's listings associated with the keyword(s). In other words, keyword bids are pay-per-click bids. The larger the amount of the keyword bid as compared to other bids for the same keyword, the higher (more prominently with respect to significance) the search engine will display the associated Web site in search results based on the keyword.
In view of the above, systems and methods to better identify keywords relevant to Web site content would be welcomed by Web site promoters. This would allow the promoters to bid user preferred terms. Ideally, these systems and methods would be independent of the need for a human being to evaluate Web site content to identify relevant keywords for search engine optimization and keyword bidding.